As portable electronic devices and other computing devices become more powerful, the functionality provided by such devices continues to expand and improve. In particular, continued increases in computational power allow such devices to carry out a wider range of interactions with their users and environments. In particular, motion capture and motion tracking technologies have previously been used, for example, in cinematography, but can require significant computing resources. The increasing capabilities of portable electronic devices allow such devices to carry out interactions based on similar technologies.